


chicken soup for the soul

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Estelle takes care of Yuri while he's sick in bed.





	chicken soup for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Yustelle Week](http://herestotheroadahead.tumblr.com/post/163702842866/proudly-announcing-our-first-ever) > Day 1: Healing

Yuri is entirely buried in blankets when Estelle gets back from the kitchen, the covers enveloping him all the way up and over his head. Lying at the foot of the bed is Repede who, upon Estelle’s entrance, meets her gaze with a huff and a roll of his eye that she takes to roughly mean, _yep, he’s gone right back to moping about his cold.  
_

Estelle sighs, setting the food tray she’s carrying down on the nightstand before patting the part of the lump that she presumes to be Yuri’s shoulder. 

“Yuri, come out.”

A low moan is the only reply she gets, so after some seconds, Estelle sharply pokes at his hip through the covers. That earns her a muffled, hoarse yelp as Yuri finally emerges from the depths of the bed—his long hair in disarray, his eyes and nose bright red, his lips curled into a petulant frown.

Clearly, Yuri’s having something of a bad day; he’s been in a low mood ever since he woke up this morning with a sore throat and a really bad case of the sniffles. Unfortunately, not even Estelle’s healing can cure the common cold, so all they can do is wait for Yuri’s immune system to do its natural work.

That won’t stop Estelle from helping in whatever ways she can, though. 

Grabbing the tray again, she proffers it towards him. “I made you chicken soup. It should make you feel better.”

Yuri’s shoulders are still slumped with gloom as he pushes himself into a sitting position, but once his back is against the headboard, he nods and takes the tray. Helping himself to a spoonful of broth, he furrows his brow contemplatively before swallowing.

“Not bad,” he finally says, his voice scratchy and quiet.

Estelle does notice that he’s not calling it _good_ either, but he takes another spoonful anyway, so she considers that a victory.

“Oh, and while I’m at it,” Estelle chimes, dashing across the room to the bookshelf, “I can read you a story.”

She scans her options briefly before the obvious choice leaps out at her, and Estelle quickly grabs what she knows to be a relatively new and rather fantastically written adventure-mystery. She turns around, holding the book eagerly in front of her face—but Yuri just shoots her a dull stare.

“Estelle, I’m not five.”

“I couldn’t tell, what with the way you’ve been acting today,” Estelle shoots back lightly, quirking a brow as she approaches the bed again. “Besides, you’re obviously bored. Unless you have a better idea for how we can pass the time?”

Yuri frowns at her, but he only mulls over the subject for about a half-minute before he concedes her point, holding up his hands in defeat.

“This is a really good story,” Estelle assures, climbing up onto his bed. Minding the food tray, she cracks the book open and promptly snuggles right up next to him, shoulder to shoulder. “You’ll like it, I promise.” 

“You can read to me from a distance.” Yuri coughs, as if in emphasis. “You’ll catch my cold if you’re this close.” 

Estelle grins in return. “Well then, if I do catch it, I’ll expect you to return the favor and take care of me.”

Yuri shakes his head, but when he meets her eyes again, his lips finally quirk up into the first smile he’s shown her all day. “For the record, you’re gonna be eating much tastier chicken soup.”

Estelle smacks him in the shoulder.


End file.
